Enerjak
''Note: For the Sonic the Hedgehog Wikia page on this, see http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Enerjak '' Enerjak, or the Dark Lord as he's called in a series of ancient tablets found in the Eastern Jungle 2 years after Lyon's birth, is an ancient and powerful demon like creature. He was Lyon's archenemy until his recent defeat on February 2, 2013, in which he was presumely killed, and his armor scattered to the Four Winds. He has not appeared since and is presumed dead, though on the same day of Enerjak's death, a mysterious being appeared in a Secret Clearing deep within the Everfree Forest, who since then has been lying there asleep or in a coma. Enerjak: Ancient Times Enerjak is believed to be thousands if not millions of years old. What is known about Enerjak is that by the time he is written about in the Eastern Jungle Tablets, he had been around for quite sometime. Kuram, a member of nearly extinct species of Foxes hailing from the End, is the only person alive who was around when Enerjak first appeared, around 10,000 years ago. While not mentioned in Star Swirl's histories, it is thought that since Enerjak never went anyway where near Pony-controlled lands until the great war, it is assumed that Star Swirl never knew of his existance, since he doesn't mention any humans as well. On Febuary 9th, an ancient tomb was uncovered nearby Malibu depicting a being simliar to Enerjak destroying an ancient city, cravings on the walls, while written in a lost language, seem to tell the story of a Legendary Hero-King who fought Enerjak and sealed him away for 10,000 years, in an attempt to save his people, a civilization referred to as Grado. It is believed that this Tomb belongs to him, as Lyon had one of his occasional visions of a simliar battle taking place, though Enerjak had already destroyed the city. Even with Enerjak sealed away, it is thought that those who followed him still worshipped him, simliar to how the Grimleaf worshipped the Dark Dragon Grima, who had been sealed away as well. After his sealing away he is not seen again until his escape prior to the Great War, between the Echidnas, Order of Ixis, and the Drakon Empire. The Modern Era Though the exact date is not known, shortly after Chris and Mira arrived on Warsoul, Enerjak was able to escape his imprisionment, taking over the mind of one of Kuram's Guards, a fellow named Martin, whose species is not known. Martin later died when Enerjak switched from him to Chris, who was filled with sadness after Mira went missing. By the time that 1956 rolled around, Enerjak had begun his plans for world domaintion, allying with Eggman, though Eggman later betrayed him, and laying siege to Canterlot. By the middle of 1955 Canterlot had fallen, and Celestia had been forced to flee, Enerjak reigned over the Solar Empire, which at that time was still in control of Lunatea and Solaris. This would soon change as Celestia was found by a group of resistance fighters who planned to confront Enerjak, since the non magic races, i.e. non ponyville ponys, Unicorns, and Pegasi, as well as Moberians who came from the same world as Eggman. They were led by Shadow the Hedgehog and Dark Link, both of whom had known Chris prior to Enerjak using him as a host. By early spring of 1957, the rebelion had swelled to nearly a million strong, as residents of Canterlot, and the surruonding lands who didn't support Enerjak fled to Lunatea. In April of 1957 the Restiance began stepping up the fight, from attacking pakcets of eggman troops, they began attacking key depots and staging grounds in both Volk, where Eggman reigned, and Solaris. In June of that year, the Restiance had pushed to within 10 kilometers of Canterlot. During the next 3 months, however, Enerjak got serious, the Restiance lost many battles almost losing control of lunatea, but Enerjak was growing weak, his early breakout had forced him to use up most of his might, and his decline began. In Septmeber, Enerjak had gotten weak enough that by a daring use of ender magic, Chris was freed, and Enerjak was forced to retreat to Dragonsbane Tower, where he had been orginally sealed away. It was at this point that Eggman turned on Enerjak, and against his better judgement assisted the restiance in fighting Enerjak. On January 31st, the Dark Lord was at long last defeated by Chris, using his powers of shifting into a hedgehog form, Kuram in her Ender Fox form, Shardow the Hedgehog, in super stage, and Dark Link as air support. He was resealed away in Dragonsbane tower, and forgotten again 50 years passed, and then Erika was kidnapped, and Enerjak had a new host aviablea few weeks later, in 2008, this time in the form of Lyon, Chris's son. During the the following 2 years, Enerjak reattempted to take over the world, but was soundly defeated, and his base in the Nether of Volterra was destroyed, by the Wonderbolts, led by Fleetfoot, who had watched Lyon's descent into madness. Enerjak then lay in the ruins of his base for 9 months, recovering his spent energy, then launched a new plan, this time assisted by Spikan, a demon tiger. However, due to enerjak's defeat, Lyon began to return, and by the time janury of 2010 rolled around, Lyon took ove enerjak, and saved Lyra, who had previously served Enerjak during the great war. Cadence would later kiss him, breaking the spell, and sealing enerjak away again. During the year after, Enerjak was forgotten, shoved to the back of Lyon's mind, as he worked along his buddy spikan, who had returned from a 2 year long journey, to build a new home in Battlefield. However Dr. Finitivus, the mastermind behind Erika's kidnapping, was ever watching Lyon, and was planning with Eggman's help, to release Enerjak right before he was supposed to escape for real. Finitivus provided Eggman with the coordinates for Lyon's new home, and 6 months after Enerjak's defeat, Eggman attacked, and after he was stopped, Archers was destroyed by Fluttershy, under the control of Enerjak's magicks. When Grado was founded, Finitivus saw a chance to bring all the threats to his plans together, and revealed to Lyon and Erika, who had regained her memories, the truth. He was in fact not working for Eggman, but had been along in the work of Enerjak, who was his proclaimed master. He would then attempt to take down Lyon and Erika, by convincing Eggman to attack at their wedding. And then Enerjak escaped on Febuary 2nd, the time between the wedding and the escape having been when Lyon and Erika, and the rest of Grado, faced off against Fester's Shadow Generals, each a Shadow Pokemon. With Enerjak fully reborn, all hope seemed lost, as Enerjak rapidly turned the tide, from his forces in dange of losing, to them about to win. And this was when Lyon for the first time since before Enerjak, tapped into the Nova Magicks that his father had used to stop enerjak, and with the Hades Blade's Power, became Nova Lyon, his hedgehog form covered in armor. In the resulting clash of Lyon and Erika vs. Enerjak, Enerjak was defeated, Lyon striking Enerjak's Dark Blast, causing a massive explosion that leveled dowtown Ponyville. When the smoke had settled, Enerjak had been slain, in his dying moments, he swore that he wasn't finished but before he could finish his sentence, he crumbled into ash, his aror rising up and scattering, and his body was swept into the wind. It was also reveiled that a new entity, named Xehanort, in some way has connection to Enerjak, often refering him as a "Failed Experiment," but no one knows how or why he knows him. However, just as Enerjak had said, he was not finished, and a white hedgehog came to rest in Everfree forest, though if this Enerjak, it is not known for sure, as the heroes had no clue of this being's existance. Now however, warsoul is at peace, at least until the next threat comes.....